


从大河到地极

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 或许他们从一开始就没有经历过分离，即便有，也从未长久，就好像万千雨水其中的挥之即去的一滴。*1770-1921年间的历史向。又名隔壁老美一百五十年的亡我之心不死（划掉）
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

有何胜利可言？挺住意味着一切。

——里尔克

1770年 春

风声削过低垂的绿叶。枝叶惊讶地颤抖起来。马修把枪竖起，按照阿尔弗雷德说的顺序，从枪口倒进火药和铅弹，捣紧；枪托贴在身边，隔着外套可以感受到枪管微微发烫，马修重新将枪举到与肩头平行的高度，盯住50米远的树上的靶子。砰。又一枪。

两个弹孔相距不远。马修长吐一口气，放下长枪。枪托陷进潮湿的泥土地中。一种新奇的感觉涌上他的心头，却让他觉得有些忧虑。那莫名的沉闷感很快就被大喊着朝他跑来的阿尔弗雷德驱散了。

阿尔弗雷德冲到他的身边，使劲拍着他的肩膀。他微蹙的眉头随着闹心的大笑声渐渐松开，寻常的微笑取而代之。“不愧是我的兄弟，马蒂！看准度，你起码排得到少校！”或许是觉得马修应该再激动一点，阿尔弗雷德又用力抱了他一下，试图用自己的兴奋感染他。

松开怀抱，阿尔弗雷德的手仍攥着他的臂膀。他伸出手握住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，开口叫他的名字，却被打断，“嘿，你真的是第一次使枪吗？亚瑟偷偷教过你吧！”

马修摇摇头，“亚瑟先生从来不在我们的家里放火器。你也知道吧？”

除了挂在客厅墙上的那把老猎枪。一把布满伤痕的燧发滑膛枪，亚瑟确实从没拿下来过，唯一一次将它拿下来的是阿尔弗雷德。他从外面搞来了铅弹和火药，向马修炫耀，一如既往地。马修抱着他的宠物熊，站在一边，紧张地盯着阿尔弗雷德。

就从那敞开的窗户里，一道可怕的声音和一股呛鼻的味道直冲出去。当时的马修只能在心里拼命希望亚瑟能晚点回来，好让那股味道来得及散掉。后来他知道那叫“硝烟味”。

阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“算了吧。这可是在我那边能搞到的最好的枪。”马修知道阿尔弗雷德的“最好”和“最新”是一个意思。他两手一拍，“不过，马蒂，这可是你用的第一把枪耶。我们把它收藏起来吧！过个二三十年再来看！”

伟大的计划写进了他们的记忆里。阿尔弗雷德拽起马修的手，向树林深处跑去。无穷无尽的绿叶和细枝如同母亲的双手，轻抚他们的发梢和脸颊。阿尔弗雷德东张西望，最后胡乱指向一棵树的树根旁边。

马修轻笑两声。他怎么回答，夸奖阿尔弗雷德两句？当然不，“你遇到什么事儿了，阿尔？”

阿尔弗雷德眼睛一瞪。说中了。马修把枪塞给他；阿尔把枪夹在手臂和胸膛之间，挠挠后脑勺。

面对难得的沉默，马修继续说：“波士顿的事我听说了。他们都有错。”

“约翰也这么讲。”阿尔弗雷德怏怏不乐，“可是，我家的人们对英国兵不满很久了。”

“阿尔……”马修拉住阿尔弗雷德的手。他看着他的眼睛。湛蓝的眼睛，哈德孙湾和伊利湖的蓝色。他温柔地问道，“那么阿尔，你打算怎么办？”

阿尔弗雷德也看着他。阿尔弗雷德已经比他高出不少了，十几年前，他们的身高还是差不多的。他们还不知道，再往后十年、百年，他们又会经历怎样的变化，怎样的不同，怎样的爱恋、厌弃、思慕和角逐。

最后，阿尔弗雷德只是叹了口气，耸耸肩，什么也没说。他蹲下身子，开始挖一个“用来藏宝的”土坑。马修跟着一起蹲下来。他伸出双手，覆上阿尔弗雷德脏兮兮的手。他轻声说，“不论如何，阿尔，我都会陪你。我永远——永远在你身边。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音闷闷的，“嗯。”顿了很久，他又说一遍，“嗯。”他拍了拍马修的手。两个人一起挖起洞来，就像为了以前他们埋葬花朵、飞鸟、地图、铁盒时所做的那样。一个狭长的坑慢慢成形，直到放得下一把枪。阿尔弗雷德把枪放进去，重新埋上泥土之前，摩挲了它一会儿。

年轻的他尚且知道，自己埋进去的，不止是一把枪。被沉默的时间藏起来的事物，直到很久、很久以后，才被他们一一采撷。


	2. Chapter 2

1811年 秋

夏天结束以后，马修离开英国，返回新大陆。 这次，他没有直接回魁北克城，而是决定从南边绕个路。他在巴尔的摩下船，搭车到华盛顿。在人口零星的街道上兜兜转转了半天，他沮丧地停住脚步。直到踏上这片陌生的土地，他才想起来：他并不知道他兄弟的新家在哪里。

最初是威廉斯堡，然后是费城。1776年的夏天，阿尔弗雷德寄给马修的最后一封信里只写了简短的两句话：他为之前向魁北克城发动的袭击“深感遗憾”，以及，他下定决心要独立。再之后，马修听说阿尔搬到了华盛顿，一个和他的将军同名的地方。

当时的新首都对于美国人似乎没什么吸引力。街道一眼可以望到尽头，安置在城镇角落的总统府的屋顶上还有人在修葺。马修不觉得阿尔会喜欢待在这里，尽管这里是他的将军选定的地方。但让马修感到欣慰的是这里拥有温暖而湿润的气候，和临海的巴尔的摩一样，尚且能够让他感受一些秋天的余韵；不管是在这时的约克还是魁北克城，人们都在准备过冬了。

就在他四处闲逛的时候，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。是阿尔弗雷德的声音，马修立即就认了出来（说到底，三十年对他们来说不过弹指一挥间）。他一转头，就看见阿尔弗雷德全速冲上来，用力抱住了自己。清脆的笑声环绕住马修。

他松了一口气，伸出手拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的背，“好久不见，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德的新家离总统府不远——华盛顿的所有建筑都离总统府不太远。他领着马修推门进去。这是座点缀在年轻的城市、年轻的街道之中的木屋。秋日的阳光在壁炉、座椅和书桌之间舒展开来，钻进地板的缝隙中，想给即将到来的冬天留下一点温存。

“红茶？“阿尔弗雷德打开头顶上的橱柜，一边翻着瓶瓶罐罐，一边问马修。

“不。没关系。”马修笑了，“我跟你一样喝咖啡就行。”

“嘿。”阿尔弗雷德心领神会。关火，醇厚的深棕色液体流过滤布，马修的那杯多加一勺糖。把咖啡放到桌上，阿尔在马修对面坐下，“那么，是什么风把你吹来了，马蒂？”

“我刚从亚瑟先生那儿回来，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，但什么都没说。马修鼓起勇气接着说道，“你应该去看看他。五朔节，篝火节之夜，或者……圣诞节之类的。”

“你是认真的吗？？”阿尔弗雷德难以置信地叫道，“我都能想象出，亚瑟绝对会说‘难得的过节都给你搅了好心情你这小混蛋’。”

“那就其他随便什么时候，呃。”马修挠了挠脸颊，“我们可以一起过去。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着马修，仿佛还是觉得他在开玩笑。

毕竟，于情、于理，他暂时都不可能和亚瑟和平地相处。整个欧洲竭尽全力与弗朗西斯对抗，亚瑟当然不会落下。以对弗朗西斯的报复为借口，仗着强势而庞大的海军力量，他甚至封锁了整片大西洋。他们截堵阿尔弗雷德的商船，不仅抢走商品，甚至掳掠人口，逼迫他们走上欧洲战场——就好像还把他们当成 **英国人** 似的。

唯独这点，阿尔弗雷德绝不会让步。

而马修执著地与他对视。马修和阿尔弗雷德偏偏在这方面如此相似。阿尔弗雷德吐出一声夸张的呻吟，向后躺倒，摊开的双手从扶手两侧垂下。他保持着这个姿势，马修看不见他的表情，“我说，你怎么会觉得见我一面能就让那家伙好转呢？你明明试过吧？”

愣了一下，马修猛地涨红了脸。

阿尔弗雷德什么都知道。马修甚至能猜到，多半是弗朗西斯告诉阿尔弗雷德的。

是的，他以为亚瑟的不安和焦躁的源头是阿尔弗雷德的离去。而巧合的是，他和阿尔弗雷德有张一模一样的脸、一模一样的声音。于是他摘下自己的眼镜，剪掉头发，打扮成阿尔弗雷德的样子，跑到亚瑟面前，想给他个惊喜——惊得亚瑟把手上用了一百多年的、从中国进口的茶杯给摔了。

可是——那又到底为什么，既然痛苦深不见底，亚瑟依旧要思念着阿尔呢？

利益，仁义，亲情，自由。马修对自己感到深深的怀疑。

“马蒂，你现在依旧是个好孩子。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，视线越过马修，落在墙上的肖像画上。“如果你要独立，我和弗朗西斯都会支持你。”如果弗朗西斯还有余力的话，阿尔弗雷德默默在心里补充。

“阿尔，你知道——”

“——但如果你没有这个打算，”阿尔弗雷德平静地说，“我来解放你。”

轮到马修觉得阿尔弗雷德在开玩笑了。

这段对话在三十多年前就重复过了一次，而他的回答从来没有变过。马修张开双手，“我不需要，阿尔。我说过，我并没有被什么东西禁锢着。”

而马修尚未知道的是，在街上找到他之前，阿尔弗雷德正坐在国会大厦的会议厅最角落的靠窗座位里，百无聊赖地旁听国会里老鹰和鸽子的辩论。争夺的对手是英国，对象则是——一如既往地，后来马修讽刺地想——加拿大。

就在这时，马修居然出现在了华盛顿。阿尔弗雷德的信使静悄悄地跑进会议厅，告诉了他这件事情。

这一定不是巧合，阿尔弗雷德不相信巧合。他抓住这个机会从辩论逃走了。在街上游荡的马修映入他眼帘的那一刻，怀念、疏离、亲切和渴望交织在一起，灼烧得他雀跃不已。

“不，不。”阿尔弗雷德回味着马修的背影。在他眼中，蔚蓝的天空下、棕黄色的泥地上、深红和雪白相间的屋子之中，唯有马修是灰暗的、瘦小的、迷茫的。

那一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德强烈地意识到，马修前行的方向，要由他来赋予。

“ **我** 需要。我需要你，马蒂。 **我想要你。** ”

马修猛地站起来。但阿尔弗雷德终究比他快一步。阿尔弗雷德抓住他的小臂，紧紧扣住。十八世纪后半叶以来，阿尔弗雷德一直比他更高大、强壮，就连手掌都轻而易举地扣住了马修的整只手臂。

被阿尔弗雷德拉住的瞬间，马修打了个冷战。仿佛一阵忽然从暗潮中被推起的海啸，刹那间尽数冲他席卷而来。他几乎都忘记了——尽管他曾经、也将会真心实意地祝福他的兄弟的独立——但也正是他自己，在魁北克城的暴风雪中以铅与火拒绝了阿尔弗雷德。将会日复一日变得更加强大的阿尔弗雷德。

“跟我来。”阿尔弗雷德拖着马修朝客厅外走去。

外面是走廊，连接着一楼的其他房间和通往二楼的楼梯。

“放开我，阿尔！”马修使劲去掰阿尔弗雷德的手指，把整个身体往后倒用全部体重去妨碍阿尔，但后者无动于衷。他踉踉跄跄地跟着阿尔弗雷德的步子，甚至时不时踩到他的脚后跟。"你弄疼我了！“

可恨的是，这竟然也是马修一直羡慕阿尔弗雷德的地方之一。阿尔弗雷德的手臂结实，体型匀称，肤色健康，总是精力充沛，力气也很大（甚至有点过了头）。马修从头到脚扫视了一眼阿尔弗雷德。但是——

“放开我，阿尔。”

尽管如此，他从未想过、也绝不允许自己成为阿尔弗雷德。

冰冷的金属抵住脖子。阿尔弗雷德立刻意识到这是什么：他别在腰上的手枪。

先转过来的是阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，紧贴肌肤的枪口随着脖子的转动一起滑动，接着抵在了阿尔弗雷德的喉头。映入眼帘的是马修，他微微喘着气，慢慢站直身体，卷曲的金发因为刚刚的挣扎而凌乱地贴在两颊，身子还有些发颤，但是握枪威胁阿尔弗雷德的那只手坚决无比。

“哇哦。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住发出赞叹的声音。

“放开，阿尔。”马修清晰地重复第三遍。

“马蒂，终于。”但阿尔弗雷德却咧嘴笑了。他的双眼弯起，里面盛满了孩子般的笑意，就好像发现了什么新奇的玩具、或者书本，“终于看到你鼓起勇气的模样了，这才是我的兄弟。”

“别开玩笑了，阿尔——不然我真的开枪了！”

“嗯，反正，我们也不会真正死去吧？”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，身体也转了过来，他伸出另一只手握住枪管，微微抬起，对着自己的下巴，“倒不如说，你之前故意射偏的那几枪，才让我觉得是玩笑呢。”

愉快却又冷峻地，阿尔弗雷德那兀鹫般的目光锁住马修，“现在，总不可能射偏了吧？”

马修的心狂跳起来。他不可能对着自己的兄弟的要害开上一枪，即使知道他不会因此而死掉。为了不暴露自己的犹豫和软弱，他恶狠狠地盯着阿尔弗雷德。

他不知道该怎么办。他不能跟着阿尔走，但阿尔怎么也不肯放开他。他没有选择。

就在这时，仿佛体会到了马修的心情似的——一声异样且刺耳的金属摩擦音把马修的注意力拽了回来。

同时响起的，还有阿尔弗雷德的叹息。

“？！”

要不是马修笃信自己没有眨过眼，他一定会以为自己看到了幻觉。

枪口被拧弯了。在阿尔弗雷德手里。

“什——”

马修的话卡在喉咙里。

这也太——犯规了。

阿尔弗雷德抓着几乎被他打了个结的手枪，从马修的手里抽出来。几星火药落在了他的肩头；咚，坏掉的枪被随手丢在了地上。

毁坏枪的手和持枪的手握在了一起。阿尔弗雷德忽然朝马修贴近，后者已经被吓得够多次数了，下意识地直往后退。

但这就和之前两次一样，是毫不长久的徒劳逃避。几步之后，马修就撞在了走廊的墙上。

阿尔弗雷德攥住马修的手腕，把他按在了墙上。带着如同对待已经无力挣扎的猎物般的残酷，阿尔弗雷德缓缓收紧双手，“可惜，你总是这么弱小、长不大，马蒂，被宠爱的孩子。我们明明一起诞生，别无二致，为什么英国如此偏爱你这个战利品？过去，他向我们课税，却对你宽容又大度；现在，他掳掠我的人，对你什么征令都没有——”

“你……”马修愣了一下。

阿尔弗雷德的话激怒了他。宽容、放任，这些都是他已经听到麻木的词。当他不得不站在亚瑟身边，看着海上渐渐远去的法兰西旗帜时，他就明白了。并不是宽容，他只是被两边同时放弃了。

他一直都很清楚：至少，在他和阿尔之中，他从来不是、也绝对不会成为被宠爱的那个。

花火被点燃前的沉默只有短暂一瞬。

“你这个、你这个——傻瓜——！”

马修大吼一声，用尽全身力气把自己的脑袋撞上了阿尔弗雷德的额头。阿尔弗雷德猝不及防，整个人向后仰倒，不由得松开了原本钳住马修的手来保持平衡——但不知道是忘记了，还是不舍得——事实上只松开了一只手。

于是马修被阿尔弗雷德连拉带拽地扯到了地上，并且不幸地砸在了他半边胸口上。阿尔弗雷德嗷地一声蜷起身子，和马修在混乱中滚成了一团，“……好痛！”

阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口冷气，“你好意思说。”

“这话我原封不动地还给你。”马修努力地从地上爬起来，他试图站起来，但又摇摇晃晃地坐在了地上。他索性放弃了，当下更要紧的是立刻和阿尔弗雷德拉开距离，他就这么手脚并用地往后退了十几步远。

眼镜还架在在鼻子上，但是眼前还是天旋地转的。马修眯着眼睛找到视线里一团蠕动的金色和深蓝色，然后瞪着那团颜色，被阿尔弗雷德一句话点着的怒火悉数爆发了出来：“说什么我是被宠爱的那个？别开玩笑了，你就不能有点自觉吗！明明你拥有更温暖的气候、肥沃的土地还有广阔的海岸线。哭闹也好，撒娇也好，亚瑟先生的目光总是先落在你身上！对我的所谓‘恩惠’也不过是做给弗朗西斯先生看的，反倒是你总是那么小气！”

阿尔弗雷德终于爬了起来，胸口还是疼得厉害。他花了点时间才发现马修在冲他大喊大叫。哇哦。

“不仅小气得要命，而且自己粗心，却又总觉得是别人的错！去我家玩的时候自己不带保暖外套然后每次都顺走我的不还！你已经有了这么多东西为什么总是想着我的啊？！——别再过来了！——还有，鲁莽又粗心，横冲直撞，记性超级差，一点都不知道关心别人，以前捉迷藏的时候，要是你藏起来就会绝对糟蹋一大片树林，要是我藏起来——啊啊你有多少次把我给忘了自己跑回家去吃饭我都不愿意去数——”

“听我说——”

“而且还总是那么贪吃。明明你自己就很喜欢在蛋糕里多加几十勺糖，为什么反而老是嫌弃我的枫糖浆太甜！刚刚忘记跟你说了，我的那杯咖啡也加太多糖了！你的味觉就和亚瑟先生一样奇怪到让人觉得为难！弗朗西斯先生也说过很多次了吧？！”

“马蒂——”

“你给我闭嘴阿尔！我受够了！到现在居然还说什么——”

马修睁大眼睛。他的声音戛然而止。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。

不。更准确的说法应该是，阿尔弗雷德吻了他。

这时他才发现他们俩居然又变得这么近了，即使他刚刚冲阿尔弗雷德喊过“不要过来”。就是这样，阿尔弗雷德永远不会听他说话。阿尔弗雷德的手扶在他的膝头，另一只手轻柔地搭在他撑在身侧的手上，就和这个吻一样。

轻飘飘的，但却十分坚定，宛如落叶缓慢飘摇着坠向大地。

“呼。”阿尔弗雷德放开马修的嘴唇，上半身向后倒，“好了，冷静点马蒂。”

马修感到一股难以名状的绝望。

他决定冷静，闭嘴。

然后甩起胳膊对着阿尔弗雷德的脸就是一拳。

阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地被抡到了走廊的墙上。显然，他的适应能力很强，这次只花了一两秒就清醒了；半边脸还贴在墙上，他转回视线疑惑地盯着马修，“干嘛这么激动？难道是你的初吻吗？”

“这一拳饱含了我从1777年到1811年的愤恨，包括刚刚那下。”马修按了按指节。他的手也很痛。他是全力揍下去的。

“三十四年份的，至少应该再强力一些吧。”阿尔弗雷德讪笑。

“你是小孩吗？“

“哈——”阿尔弗雷德终于给自己的身子翻了个个儿。接连遭受重创的他靠在墙上喘着气，他的右半边脸已经肿了起来，“非要说的话，你才更像小孩吧。“

“那你还欺负小孩？？”

“哇——马蒂发狂了——”

“阿尔！”

“嘿……“阿尔弗雷德看着马修。他忽然感到一阵怀念：他有多久没有和马修，他为数不多的可以称之为亲人的人，这样亲密地吵闹过了？

但同时，他沉痛地察觉到，这份怀念正在缓慢地、悄悄地逝去，并且绝无可能再被任何人追回，就好像一去不复返的时间、奔流汇入海洋的河水，没有停歇一下回头眺望的余地。

这不是他们之中任何一方的错，他们也找不到任何责怪的对象。

“好吧，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德只好率先投降。他必须承认，尽管是他是兄弟中更任性的那个，但马修绝对是更固执的那个。“不过，你确定不多待几天？华盛顿的秋天也是很美丽的。大概。“

“不胜惶恐，阿尔。”马修嘲讽地耸耸肩，站起身，拍掉身上的灰尘，“我想要传达给你的话早就说完了。”

“你是说对我的那一通抱怨吗？”

马修没理他，转身朝大门走去。

阿尔弗雷德试图上演最后的不依不饶：“你就这么走了的话，我可是会一路追着你过圣劳伦斯河的喔？”

“那就等着吃我的枪子吧。”马修回头看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，对他比了个粗鲁的手势（十有八九是跟亚瑟学的，阿尔弗雷德默默地想），“永世不见，阿尔。”

然后马修推开门，大步流星地了出去。枫糖色的阳光洒落在他停留过的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：
> 
> 1\. 威廉斯堡是弗吉尼亚殖民地的首府，如今是弗吉尼亚州的一个独立市。弗吉尼亚是英国在北美的第一个殖民地，所以我想阿尔最初的住所应该也在这里吧。
> 
> 2\. 1776年美国独立时的首都是费城，两次大陆会议和制宪会议均在费城举办；1785年起纽约被定为首都；1790年7月1日，国会决定将首都从纽约迁至波多马克河和安那考斯迪亚河汇合处附近，拟称“联邦城”，后于1791年9月9日首都定名为华盛顿。
> 
> 3\. 五朔节（May Day）在5月1日，篝火节之夜（Guy Fawkes Night）在11月5日，均为英国传统节日。
> 
> 4\. 关于马修打扮成阿尔的样子：出自本家漫画World Stars的196话。原作的亚瑟看到扮成阿尔的马修时直接晕了过去（亚瑟：我离当场去世就差那么一丁点儿）。
> 
> 5\. 美国最终于1812年向英国宣战是多方面因素导致的。其中之一是英国在拿破仑战争期间封锁海域并拿捕美国人的船只并强迫美国水手为其服役，另一个理由是美国人始终对加拿大（英属）和佛罗里达（西属）虎视眈眈。
> 
> 6\. 鹰派和鸽派：当时的鹰派是指来自美国南部和西部一批好战的民主-共和党人，领袖是约翰·卡尔霍恩和亨利·克莱，他们要求对英开战以获得加拿大、要求对英国的盟友西班牙开战以获得佛罗里达，这些人被称作“战鹰”（War Hawks）。与之相对的鸽派是指反战的联邦党，但1812战争之后，该政党从美国政治舞台彻底消失。
> 
> 7\. 关于独立战争爆发前，英国对加拿大的安抚政策引起美国的意见：1763年，英国正式从法国手中接管新法兰西，英国将新法兰西改称魁北克。英国先后颁布《1763皇家宣言》和《1774魁北克法案》以协调印第安人和法裔加拿大人的利益。但是，对十三殖民地来说，前者阻碍了其向西发展，后者将其民兵曾在法国印第安战争（1754-1756）中打下来的俄亥俄河谷还给了魁北克——对他们来说，即曾经的对手法国人。这两份法令是推动美国革命爆发的诸多原因中的两条。
> 
> 8\. 圣劳伦斯河位于美加边境上。起源于安大略湖，流经蒙特利尔（加拿大境内）、三河市、魁北克市，在加斯佩地区注入大西洋的圣劳伦斯湾。法国殖民者自1604起沿圣劳伦斯河建立殖民地。


	3. Chapter 3

马修梦到久远记忆里的一个清晨。

那是一个潮湿而多雾的五月。夜色褪去之际，他驱马朝南方疾驰，却迎面遇上了他此行打算去见的人：阿尔弗雷德。

这场意外的相逢，对双方来说，都是场过早到来的、美丽而残酷的决裂预告。

当时的阿尔弗雷德的脸庞上还有少年未脱的稚气和尚未经过残酷战场洗礼的雀跃。他正和另外一名风尘仆仆的青年并肩骑马，向北而行。阿尔弗雷德让同行人继续赶路，自己则和马修在原地停留了下来。他们把马拴在路旁的树上，朝着哈德孙河的方向漫步。

“——也就是说，革命迫在眉睫。”阿尔弗雷德简短描述了已经在列克星敦和康科德爆发的交火，以及刚被攻占的提康德加罗堡，“优势仍在 **我们** 这边，马蒂。”

“阿尔……这太——”马修犹豫地开口，“你知道，这太突然了。”

“突然？一点都不。我已经忍了很久了。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头说，但他忽然意识到了什么，“等等。马蒂，难道你什么都没听说？”

“我——我以为你的代表们是希望和母国和解的？”

“我的？”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，“……哦，确实。魁北克既没有派出代表，就连信都没有回复过。这就是你沉默的支持，嗯？”

“信？”马修困惑地反问，“我没有看到过什么……”

“那么想必是被那位卡尔顿将军当做废纸给扔了吧。我反复跟约翰说不需要再发第二封了，好一群绅士！”

“你到底在说——”

“为了你，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德猛地停住脚步，抓住马修的肩膀。马修吓了一跳。阿尔弗雷德看着他的眼睛，坚定地说，“这也是为什么这次我申请了一起去魁北克送信，因为我想要当面告诉你。我一定会独立，脱离那个只会从我们身上榨取血和汗的英王。你应该和我一起，兄弟。”

马修怔住了。

在1770年，或者更早以前，阿尔弗雷德就对他伸出了手。或是安慰他别再哭泣（或者生气），或是劝说他与自己一起前去冒险。

而在这1775年的初夏，遥远的、遥远的纽约州森林里，晨鸟的啼鸣、微风的嬉戏和流水的低语里，阿尔弗雷德最后一次对他伸出手。

“马蒂，我所不能忍受的，不仅仅是驯从。你不应该和我经历一样的痛苦。”

“可是阿尔……这对大家都不好。你，我，亚瑟先生——弗朗西斯先生。人们反目成仇，你难道——”马修沉默了一瞬，艰难地说，“难道要让革命派的士兵，对着来自同一个小镇上的保皇派开枪吗？”

“……我会保护他们。”

“阿尔。”

“这就是你的回答吗？所以，马蒂，如果我拒绝和解，你就会向我开枪吗？”

“不。阿尔。”马修轻轻摇头。

他不会伤害自己的兄弟。

除非他的兄弟成为了先亮出獠牙的那一方。

马修无法否认，但也无法承认。即使是他，也能明白，加拿大对于英国和美国——即将诞生的美国——各自有着多么重要的意义。他仿佛被写好了要么属于英国、要么属于美国的命运。前者或许能够让他存续，而后者注定会使他折损、甚至消亡。

“……你明明知道。你明明知道。”阿尔弗雷德松开马修，垂下的双手捏成拳头，指节发白。他缓缓后退。

马修说不出话。他欲言又止。凭他一人，是不可能阻止阿尔弗雷德的。他唯独对自己的无力有着深刻的了解。

“别了，兄弟。”

阿尔弗雷德转过身，最后望了马修一眼。那双蓝色的眼睛在迷蒙的晨曦中如同流泪似的闪闪发亮。

阳光穿透弥漫森林的薄雾，照亮了阿尔弗雷德离去的小径。他不会回头。马修知道。从这一天起，他们的道路变得截然不同。

“……先生。”有人将马修从昏沉的梦中唤醒。“加拿大先生，我们到了。”

他猛地打了个冷战，紧紧抓住自己的手臂，他的右手——前不久还被阿尔弗雷德粗暴地拽着。他几乎是惊慌失措地爬起来，摸出一直放在外套内侧的眼镜戴上，扒住车子边缘，等不及坐好就探出了头，看到眼前的城镇后，才释然地叹了口气。柔和的月光笼罩着沉眠中的街道，他已经眺望了一生的、就和他对自己一样熟悉的风景。

逃似的离开华盛顿之后，马修昼夜不停地赶路，为了回到魁北克城。如果阿尔弗雷德是认真的——事实上，要从阿尔整天说个不停的嘴巴里分辨某些话题的认真与否，是一件相当费力的事——那么战事在不久的将来就会爆发。他将不得不举起枪，守护他的家园，再一次地。

马车驶离总督府的门口，去找歇脚的地方。马修走上台阶，叩响大门。前来应门的是熟悉他的老女佣。他向她问候，对深夜叨扰表示歉意，并把外套脱下来交给她。女佣生起壁炉的火，让他稍事休息，她这就去叫醒总督。

屋子的主人过了很久才下来。马修看着壁炉里摇曳的火光出神，直到脚步声和楼梯的嘎吱声恼怒地响起来。

“你才从英国回来，不想着好好休息一下吗，马修？”詹姆斯·克雷格总督走到马修对面的沙发坐下，仿佛就连走过刚刚那段路都觉得疲惫似的，眼睛半阖，手指敲着扶手。女佣端着热气腾腾的茶走过来。总督接过茶杯，喝了一小口。

“我认为这件事情无论如何都应该先告诉您，克雷格先生。”马修说，接过递给他的另一杯茶，“美国仍对英属北美的领地垂涎三尺。”

“嗯，老生常谈。可惜，他们的军备不成气候，不值一提的对手。”

“可是我们在数量上处于压倒性的劣势。尽管母国一定会增援，但毕竟远在大西洋对岸，而且又被——”

总督摆了摆手，打断马修的话。“你太过忧虑了，孩子。还是说，你还在害怕？”

孩子。每当总督这么称呼他的时候，就意味着他的意见绝对不会被接受。马修小声叹气，把茶杯放在沙发边的小圆桌上，“我只是希望您不要小看美国对我们的威胁。深夜打扰十分抱歉，先生。我明天再来正式看望您。”

“不必了。明天我要出发去金斯顿，督查海军的演练。”克雷格总督揉了揉眉心，抬起头，终于看向了马修，“你就好好休息几天吧。别让自己太神经紧张。”

“……我明白。”马修颔首。他站起来，快步离开了这个温暖而沉闷的地方。

阿尔弗雷德梦到马修向他开的那一枪。

那枪是为了大英帝国举起的。为了保卫名义上属于那宁可不要皇冠、也要胜利的国王的领土，对准了他。

1775年的秋天，大陆军发兵魁北克省。蒙特利尔迅速失陷，魁北克城紧接着被围城。阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥着枪，走在行军队伍的前头。他刚跑到前边的时候，领头的青年们都奇怪地看着他——为什么会有个小男孩不顾命令冲到这么前面？还是说阿诺德将军才是那个疯了的人？而阿尔弗雷德沉默不语。他走到最前线的目的只有一个：他要见到马修。

第一次进入魁北克城的时候，天色十分昏暗。说“进入”也许并不确切，因为直到最后，大陆军也没能攻进魁北克城，充其量在外围层层叠叠地驻扎了半年，反而饱受疫病和寒冷的困扰。在风雪裹挟之中，倒更像是被流放在城外的悲惨叛军。

那是阿尔弗雷德作为进攻者在加拿大度过的第一个冬天，也是他最难忘的寒冬之一，以至于他分不清当时的灰暗天空到底是因为风暴、还是因为的确已是深夜时分。他们沿着主路进入城镇，两侧的枯草战战兢兢地结着白霜，没有人发出声音，唯有寒风的怒号将参差不齐的脚步声吞入其中。

主路被石块、木材和沙袋砌成的堡垒堵得严严实实。魁北克城的民兵和少得可怜的驻守英兵对己方与大陆军的差距有明确的认识，从一开始就不打算正面迎战；母国的援军要等到明年春天才能抵达。而现在，凛冬、长夜和生养他们的街道，就是魁北克城的防线。

阿尔弗雷德跟着同僚们往前走，宛如走在一根注定会被拉断的弓弦上。撕碎这沉默的是一声枪响。紧接着黑暗被铅弹冲出枪管的瞬间迸发出的花火照亮。子弹掠过阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，击中了他身边的士兵的手臂。第一声枪响是号角。一刹的停顿之后，枪声如同雨声和鼓点般此起彼伏。

与此同时，大陆军的士兵们迅速做出反应，各自还击、躲闪或倒下。只有阿尔弗雷德愣在了原地。

刚刚那一枪，那号令般的枪声，偏偏就响起在他望向某个窗口的瞬间。

他在那一瞬间看见了。那双熟悉的蓝紫色眸子，即使是在昏暗无光、风雪肆虐、硝烟弥漫的战场上，他也能找得到的，悬在黑洞洞的枪口之上的，冰冷的、无情的、决绝的那双眼睛。

马蒂。他张开嘴，在寒风中念出对方的名字，即使谁都听不到。

接着，枪口一动，火光迸现。一枚子弹擦破阿尔弗雷德上装外套的袖子。紧跟着又一枪掠过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上方，打断了系在他的美式长管枪上的背带。

有人冲上来拉住阿尔弗雷德，把他往回拖。前线顶不住轮番射击的火力，立刻决定向城外撤退。阿尔弗雷德木然地任人拉扯着。浓烈的硝烟味和挥之不去的痛楚在他的脑内盘旋叫嚣，混乱中，他只清楚地意识到一件事——

他没有被击中，并非他的好运，只是因为马修故意打偏了。

但扳机的的确确被按下了。

如今，他的马蒂，由他教会第一次射击的马蒂，朝着他开枪了。

枪声将阿尔弗雷德从梦中惊醒。他睁开眼，模模糊糊地看到眼前站着一个人，“马蒂？“他谨慎地小声叫道。

“是我，先生。”

不是马蒂的声音。回答的人是阿尔弗雷德的信使。

阿尔弗雷德昨晚蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。他舒展了一下手脚，忘了脑袋边上堆了小山似的书，于是书尽数被他推到了地上。身边的人把书一本本捡了起来，放到壁炉旁的圆桌上。

他耐心地等待着阿尔弗雷德爬起来、揉揉头发、打了个大大的哈欠、并使劲拍了拍自己的脸，并且非常专业地没有笑出来（有时，他奇妙地觉得，他的祖国看起来分明就还只是个少年），然后在阿尔弗雷德的注意力重新回到自己身上时，说：“总统先生说想见你一面。”

“啊？”阿尔弗雷德以为自己没醒。

“明天在国会的演说稿，他想请你去听一下。”

“我的意见明明怎样都好吧。”

“嗯，他也准备了给你的这句话的答复：如果能得到祖国本人的支持，他会稍微心安一点。”

“哈，那个优柔寡断的老家伙。”

“那么，我来准备早餐。燕麦粥和煎蛋可以吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，又打了个哈欠。身边的人的脚步声彻底消失在走廊外之后，他才摇摇晃晃地站起来，拖着步子走向浴室。

他在路过的镜子面前停下脚步，看着自己的脸，忽然想起来马修也有这样一张面孔。马修的身影一遍遍地闪过他的脑海：在纽约州的森林里披着晨曦和薄雾的单薄身影；在魁北克城的暴风雪中比暗云更深沉的目光；在华盛顿的秋日斜阳下渐渐远去的孤独背影。

马蒂。阿尔弗雷德默念道，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 注：
> 
> 1\. 列克星敦、康科德、提康德加罗堡：独立战争初期爆发的战役。
> 
> 2\. 加拿大战役前，大陆会议曾两次向魁北克发出《敬告加拿大人民书》，但魁北克反应冷淡，也没有派出代表参加大陆会议。在这里，我猜想马修南下是为了去波士顿劝告阿尔弗雷德——以他个人的身份；而阿尔弗雷德和信使北上是为了去魁北克城递送第二封告文——作为大陆会议的传讯人。
> 
> 3\. 1775年9月，大陆军兵分两路北伐。西路军队由理查德·蒙哥马利带领，沿尚普兰湖北上，在11月攻陷圣让恩堡，并占据蒙特利尔；东路军则由班奈狄克·阿诺德带领远征魁北克城。两支军队会合后，在12月开始魁北克围城战役，却在攻城战遭到失败，此后只能勉强继续围城。围城期间，大陆军饱受寒冷和疫病困扰。1776年4月，随着英国海军的增援赶到，大陆军败退。此次战役，美军尽管没能成功拿下加拿大，但成功地拖延了英军的攻势。
> 
> 4\. 1775年时的魁北克总督是盖伊·卡尔顿（Guy Carleton），魁北克战役期间，他率领驻守英军和民兵抵抗大陆军。他因成功守卫魁北克而被封为爵士（Sir）。
> 
> 5\. 1786年，英国设立上加拿大（今安大略），将魁北克改称下加拿大，两省合称为加拿大。1811年时的加拿大总督是詹姆斯·亨利·克雷格爵士（Sir JamesHenry Craig）。此人对当时仍占加拿大主要人口的法裔极其不信任，因难以镇压当时下加拿大的民主浪潮而被召回英国，同年，乔治·普雷沃斯特(George Prevost)上任英属北美总督。
> 
> 6\. 1812年6月，詹姆斯·麦迪逊（美国国父之一，大陆会议的弗吉尼亚州代表，时任美国第四任总统）在国会发表演说，随后国会投票通过对英国宣战，出兵英属北美。


	4. Chapter 4

1813年 春

爆炸的巨响惊醒了午后的约克镇、绵延的森林和和湖湾。听到爆炸声的瞬间，马修感到一阵晕眩，呼吸深处一股铁锈味直涌上来。他把步枪用力往地上一插，攥住枪管，支撑住身体，压根没注意到套在枪管上的刺刀划破了他的手心。要是他就这么倒下了，会直接撞上站在他前边的威廉·艾伦上校——所有人都站住了，目瞪口呆地看着约克要塞顶上的米字旗在火光中寂寥地飘落。

英兵逃走了。

不仅如此，他们还引爆了约克要塞的军火库。

为了不为敌所用。为了败退前的最后一次撕咬。

同时——把失去所有战斗物资的民兵和平民，推向了受挫而狂怒的敌人手中。

这不是马修第一次尝到背叛和抛弃的滋味。就和以往经历的每一次一样，带给他的疼痛有如心口被一把钝刀缓缓刮过去。只是这次，它马上就被新的痛苦取代：他和民兵同僚们被羁押了两天，没有水和食物，也没有治疗。他们被丢在美军战船的囚室里，连阳光和新鲜空气都没能被施舍。

唯一值得让马修庆幸、却又悲哀的是，他不会、也不能被病痛杀死，至少目前还不会。所幸他的同僚们也足够坚强。马修抱着膝盖坐在角落里，手指轻轻敲着腿，他用这种方式估算时间。两天，他轻轻叹了口气。

就在这时，头顶上有一个声音传了过来，似乎有人在全力吼叫。马修听不清内容，但是可以充分感受到那声音中的怒气。他眯着眼睛思考了一会儿，然后回忆起了声音的主人。约翰·斯特罗恩牧师。

性格刚烈、能言善辩的教区牧师的出现让马修松了一口气。如他所料，不久后，囚室的门被人打开，斯特罗恩牧师跟着几个美国士兵快步走了进来。

他们是最后一批被释放的民兵。另外几位民兵军官在城镇的近郊等待他们，双方靠近后，艾伦上校走进他们之中，声音发涩，“协议的签署被拖延了。给了美国人一点……时间，干了他们本来绝对不该做的事。”

“……什么？”先是一阵难以置信的哗然，随后民兵们一个接一个地冲了出去，奔向城镇里的家。只剩下马修，和牧师、军官们一起站在原地。马修怔怔地又重复了一遍，“什么？”

他忽然理解了斯特罗恩牧师为什么会在船上那样暴跳如雷。

牧师发出沉重的叹息，摇摇头，扶住马修的肩膀，带着他向前走去。

马修的家被安置在靠近顿河的角落里，这意味着要从约克要塞那头抵达自己的家，他不得不路过整个城镇——不得不亲眼看一遍被劫掠和大火粗暴蹂躏过的议会大厦、印刷厂、总督府，甚至只是刚好被路过了的普通人的房屋。眩晕感再次向马修袭来，他觉得阳光太过刺眼，头也疼得厉害。

建城二十年不到，约克不大，人也不多，但此时街上徘徊的人几乎能和过节时相媲美。然而今天，他们不是为了庆祝节日，而是为了救助彼此。

有人的屋子成了废墟，邻居正在帮忙搭建露宿的帐篷。有人仍抱病在身，在尚未褪尽的春寒中瑟瑟发抖。

马修沉默地跟着斯特罗恩牧师从他们身边走过。他太过瘦小了，肩膀被斯特罗恩牧师抓得生疼。他不知道到底是自己在颤抖，还是牧师的愤慨余威仍在。他垂下头，抬手握了握牧师的粗糙的手。

“孩子。”牧师吃惊地说，“你的手很烫。”

“啊……”马修抽回手。他看了牧师一眼，宽慰地笑了笑，“没事的。我想是因为这些火，您知道的。”

“你太劳累了，我的孩子。如果你身在魁北克城，不会受到这么大的影响。”

“谢谢您……”马修说，“但是我必须在这里。”

“唉。我听说谢夫少将往金斯顿去了，”牧师叹着气说。“希望他至少能守住那里吧。必须得守住。”

很快，马修的家到了。牧师和马修一起走上台阶，放开他的肩膀，抬起手，犹豫了一下，轻轻地摸了摸马修的头顶，“请别忘了，我们身在此，我们所做的一切，或许曾经是为了国王……”

“但从现在起，直到久远的未来——我们正在拼死争取的未来——必定，都是为了我们的家园……为了你，加拿大。”

一阵风吹过，天真地送来了废墟的余烬、寒春的凉意和绿芽的甘甜。马修抬头看着斯特劳恩牧师的灰色眼睛，微微笑了，“我明白。谢谢您，斯特劳恩先生——谢谢你们。”

斯特罗恩牧师本想把马修送进屋里，顺便帮他准备一些饱腹的简餐和茶水。他知道马修和其他人一样被迫绝食了两天，而那仍是少年的体格，总会让人格外担心。但马修谢绝了牧师的好意，他也知道，城镇经历了混乱之后，给牧师攒下了堆积如山的工作和操不完的心。

他们就在门口道别。送走牧师的背影之后，马修收起微笑。他没有拿出钥匙，而是直接推开了门。他走进自己的家，关上门，反手锁上。

背靠门，他深呼吸一口气，然后支撑着自己站起来，往前走去。

“你在的吧。”他穿过门厅，在支撑着厨房的半开放橱柜的柱子边上停下，看着前方的客厅的壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火，“阿尔。”

沙发靠背上露出了半个金色的脑袋。听到马修的声音，那个脑袋竖了起来，跟着转过的上半身而朝向了马修，“呀，马蒂。你早就知道了，对吧？”

“很不幸，就连我自己也恨透了这一点。”马修嘲讽地笑了，“你接下来要说点什么？啊，是你保护了我的家吗？要我谢谢你吗，兄弟？“

“那帮精力过剩的家伙真的很难应付，我都有些头疼啊。”

“精力过剩的难道不是你吗，阿尔？”马修毫不吝惜自己的尖刺。

他深感疲惫和厌恶。这场战争已经持续了快一年，从尼亚加拉和底特律起，战火沿着安大略湖向北延伸，最终还是抵达了约克。美军或许不敢对金斯顿轻举妄动，但他们一定不会放过圣劳伦斯河。

“……哈，”和阿尔针锋相对的马修可不多见。他从沙发上跳起来，走向马修。马修警惕地往后退了一步，紧紧贴在柱子上。阿尔耸耸肩，没有继续靠近，“托他们的福，我也待不了太久。物资一运送完，就得返回尼亚加拉。“

“我更愿意你一开始就不要出现在我家。”马修说。

“你从来不来找我。”

“我去过。”

“那已经是两年前的事情了。”

“是谁先自己赌气跟我断绝来往三十多年的？”

“我明明去过，你把我赶走了！”

“当时是你强硬地要来打扰养伤的亚瑟先生才对吧？！”马修忽然想起来，阿尔可能指的是更早的那次；那就更讽刺了，马修冷笑道，“还是说魁北克城那次，难道你指望我打开大门迎接你的大陆军？”

“你为什么——”阿尔快步走向马修。就像往常那样，他从来不会忍耐，而是急躁地伸出手，去抓马修的肩膀、或者手，“你为什么总是这样拒绝我？”他想问的是——你不是说过会永远陪在我身边吗？

但是，一道宛如飞鸟起航振翅的清脆声音响起来。马修挥开了阿尔的手。他握住自己的手；阿尔的手不知所措地停在半空中，他感受到火烧似的温度。

他望向马修，看到马修颤抖着嘴唇，缓缓垂下头，沿着墙壁滑落身子，倒在了地上。

马修发烧了。他的体温一直高得吓人，眩晕、头痛、持续的疲惫，但除此之外似乎没有什么别的问题。正常情况下，这些小小的病症，也不应该会成为他们的困扰。他的意识时而清醒，时而模糊。照顾他的人是阿尔——尽管很难说是照顾，他确信这是阿尔第一次尝试去照顾别的什么人。

大部分时间，马修都呆在床上，必要时也能自己行动，有余力时还能做做两人份的晚餐。清醒的时候他跟阿尔都不会说什么话；但在意识模糊的时候，或者在梦中——他很难分辨清楚——他偶尔听到阿尔在读《格林童话》。一本去年刚在德意志地区出版的书，此前他只是知道有这么本书。

那并不在他的书架上，他在约克的家里的书架上没有童话。是阿尔自己带过来的，还是从约克的图书馆里拿的？马修断断续续地想；而阿尔磕磕绊绊地读着，大概是在试着用他们的母语去讲述那些还没来得及被翻译过来的德国故事。

就这样过去了近两周，直到阿尔不得不离开。离开的那天早上，他等马修吃完早餐的面包、拿走餐盘，把茶端给他。同时，他端着给自己单独煮的那杯咖啡，最后一次在马修床边坐下，告诉马修自己要离开的消息。

“太好了不送。”马修抿了口热茶，面无表情地说，“你知道，你在这里多待一天，我就多病一天。”

“是你太弱了马蒂。”

“……”马修沉默了一会儿，“这么说你倒希望着我能彪悍得把你揍跑是吗？你到底是抱着什么心态来入侵我家的？？”

阿尔不假思索，“我不想失去你，马蒂。”

“这一点都不好笑。”

“因为我想把你留在我身边。你不属于英国。”

马修怀疑他的兄弟才是被高温烧坏了脑子的那个。“阿尔，我也不属于你。”

“你答应过——”

“我答应过。”马修打断阿尔的话，“但是，至少，不是以这种形式。”

阿尔坚持地说，“这是最有效的办法。”

“我不是你，阿尔。你真的好好考虑过吗？如果你赢了，你要怎么做？"马修皱起眉头，”比战斗更艰难的事情太多太多了，你早就知道的。”

阿尔感到胸口中有什么地方被狠狠地扎了一下。被他握住的杯子把手发出一道轻微的喀啦声。

马修讽刺地哼了一声。“别自作多情了。说得好像你真的能赢下加拿大似的——”他盯着阿尔，“想都别想，阿尔。”

“是吗。”阿尔嘴角抽动了一下，似乎在纠结于应该上扬、舒展还是收紧。几种自相矛盾的情绪混杂在一起涌上他的心头，释然、遗憾、期待、担忧、或者喜悦——就好像他对马修一直以来抱有的复杂感情一样，沉沉浮浮。

他闭上眼睛，然后睁开，把咖啡放到床边的小桌上，“那么，至少我能为这些天付出的体力劳动讨要一丁点儿战利品吗？”

“不能。连你之前捅的篓子都不够补偿。”马修想了想，又补上一句，“而且你吃我的喝我的。”

阿尔不得不在心里同意了马修的后半句话。他只好站起来，摸出塞在外套内侧的《格林童话》——他花了不少力气委托波士顿的商人从欧洲带回来的书——放在床上，然后拿走马修的茶杯，另一只手则是伸向他、捧起了他的脸庞。阿尔俯身将自己的嘴唇轻轻贴上马修的。

谁都没有发出声音，马修只是微微睁大了眼睛。一个轻柔而短暂的吻，仿佛一叶无人的小舟被轻轻地推向了安大略湖心的小岛。

阿尔离开马修，直起身子的同时顺手将茶杯放在了咖啡杯的边上，然后便朝房间门口走去。

在阿尔的身影即将彻底从门口消失的时候，马修忽然开口问道，“为什么是格林童话？”

阿尔摆了摆手，“总比鹅妈妈要好吧？”

也没有先问问他是不是读得懂德语，童话书就这么被留在了马修的枕边。

和马修的猜测不同的是，阿尔离开约克之后，他的病情并没有立刻好转。他只好继续将大把时间浪费在卧躺上，忍受头痛和眩晕带来的不温不火的折磨。但还是有值得高兴的事：天气转暖，绿枝抽芽，约克镇也在渐渐恢复生机。斯特罗恩牧师抽空来看望他，送来新鲜的蔬菜和牛奶，并坐下来和他说会儿话，告诉他城镇重建的进度和美军的动向。

美军回到尼亚加拉半岛修整军备，接着孜孜不倦地从水路向伊利湖、从陆路向魁北克展开新的攻势。驻守的英兵、加拿大民兵和原住民作为保卫加拿大的一方，在边境线上持续着漫长而倔强的抵抗。而战况的起伏对马修的身体状况似乎也有着决定性的影响，这让他不得不认识到，这些曾经荒芜的土地、曾经广袤的森林，如今都已经被纳入成为了他的一部分。

他终归有着保守、温和、向往宁静的个性。他想要的只是能够存续下去的生活，最好不用被打扰，一如弗朗西斯曾经给予他的另一个名字：阿卡迪亚。为此，他忍耐寒冬，忍耐贫瘠，忍耐迁徙。但显然，继维京人、弗朗西斯和亚瑟之后，阿尔弗雷德也不会轻易放过他。

最初的抗拒是为了避免人们内部的撕裂，可他看着纷争在离他不远的地方开出了甜美而剧毒的花朵，随之流落的绿叶纷纷随着风和海浪飘零到了他的脚下；而这次，是为了保护自己的家园，人们苦心经营、赖以为生的土地。

家园，马修咀嚼着这两个字，回想起斯特罗恩牧师对他说过的话：为了加拿大。

那么，是为了哪个加拿大，约克的加拿大，魁北克城的加拿大，还是从追赶着猛犸来到这片大陆的人们所熟知的加拿大呢？还是说——他们原本就是别无二致的同一群人吗？

一阵急促的脚步声忽然闯入了马修的思绪。随着脚步声逐渐靠近，亚瑟出现在了马修的卧室门口。

马修轻轻地发出了一声“咦？”。他眨眨眼，看见亚瑟将原本写满了焦急和疲惫的表情藏起来、换上了一如既往的镇静。

拿破仑战争尚且没有结束的迹象，亚瑟是怎么抽身远赴大西洋的另一头的？马修的问题没来得及出口，亚瑟便三步并作两步走到床边，脱下手套，将手背贴在马修的额头上。“我来迟了，马修。”

想必是带着行李赶了一段长路，亚瑟的手背上还沾着一层薄薄的湿气；但和马修的体温相比，依旧能让他感到凉爽的轻松。

“亚瑟先生。”尽管还有疑惑和担忧，他情不自禁地感一丝喜悦。因为路途遥远，亚瑟并不会经常到访新大陆；阿尔脱离帝国之后，更是如此。

“斯特罗恩牧师在四月底写信给我，我一收到就立刻动身过来了。”亚瑟说着，又摸了摸马修的脖子和手，试探温度，“这段时间你的病一直都没有好吗？”

“跟四月底比起来，已经好了不少。”马修说，“我不确定——可能是我离战线太近了，阿尔……美军一直占据着一些要塞。”

亚瑟啧了一声。

“但是……”马修轻声问，“您现在过来真的可以么？”

“说什么傻话。”亚瑟沉默了一瞬，有些无奈地笑了，“那边的话，韦尔斯利将军的指挥能够放心。”

马修点点头。虽然亚瑟的事情实际上轮不到他来担心——这时的亚瑟依旧比他，甚至阿尔，还要强大很多、很多——但他也不希望，因为他自己的事情而再给亚瑟增添一丝愁绪了。

“……我很担心你，马修。”但亚瑟这么对他说。

“嗯，嗯……”马修擦了擦眼睛。而他还有什么好奢求的呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 注：
> 
> 1\. 约克战役（Battle of York）：1812年4月27日，美军攻陷约克（今多伦多）。时任上加拿大总督罗杰·谢夫（Roger Hale Sheaffe）因压倒性的兵力不足，抵抗失败后带着英军向金斯顿东撤。谢夫少将撤退时下令点燃约克要塞的军火库，导致美军250多人死伤、派克将军身受致命伤。为了报复，美军无视了迪尔伯恩将军（Henry Dearborn）的命令，洗劫并烧毁了约克的公共建筑和民房，抢走了上加拿大的议会权杖（权杖于1934年由罗斯福总统归还）。美军占领了约克两周，完成补给物资的运输后，美军于5月8日正式离开约克，前往尼亚加拉半岛（Niagara Peninsula）修整军备。
> 
> 2\. 威廉·艾伦（William Allen）上校：隶属于约克民兵第三团。约克失守后，他和威廉·切维特（William Chewett）上校一起同美军签订了投降协议。
> 
> 3\. 约翰·斯特罗恩（John Strachan）：1812年战争期间，是约克的教区牧师及随军牧师，他在战争期间积极宣传加拿大民兵战斗之英勇无畏，可以说是导致了史学家所称“民兵之谜”的原因之一。 1839年起任多伦多（约克于1834年改名为多伦多）第一任国教主教，他作为坚定的保守派积极参与政治，大力推行教育，并建立了三一学院（后并入多伦多大学）。
> 
> 4\. 阿卡迪亚（Acadia）：法国殖民者在新法兰西以外建立的另一片殖民地，在芬迪湾南面，位于现在的新斯科舍省。阿卡迪亚在希腊语中有桃源乡之意，据说古希腊有一山区名为阿卡迪亚，其间人情淳朴，生活愉快。可惜的是，这片位于北美的阿卡迪亚，在英法之间反复易主六次。
> 
> 5\. “约克的、魁北克城的、追赶着猛犸来到这片大陆的人们”指的是英裔、法裔和第一民族（first nation，即原住民）。18世纪末以来，加拿大的这三个族群割裂严重，时至今日，与其说是政府的困扰，倒不如说成了种现象，并且成为加拿大多元文化的基础。1812战争首次促进了他们团结一致对抗外敌。
> 
> 6\. 韦尔斯利将军：阿瑟·韦尔斯利（Arthur Wellesley），即第一代威灵顿公爵。1813年6月，半岛战争在韦尔斯利将军的指挥下以英葡西联军胜利告终。随着半岛战争结束，韦尔斯利亦率军侵入法国西南部境内，牵制法军。
> 
> 7\. 1813年10月至1814年3月，随着英国在欧洲击败拿破仑，遂将更多的兵力增援北美战场。
> 
> ※ 私设：
> 
> 阿尔弗雷德会德语——独立战争期间，华盛顿任命过普鲁士军官弗里德里希·冯·斯图本训练美军。另外，我想，好奇心和精力都很旺盛的阿尔为了汲取当时相对领先的欧洲技术和文化知识，多多少少会讲些欧洲的语言吧。  
> ……虽然但是，放眼21世纪，想必是只会英语了（笑）。
> 
> ——
> 
> 我觉得前期的阿尔可能真的没有（或者，下意识地拒绝）考虑过，如果拿下了英属北美，马修会变成什么样。毕竟，国会投票通过宣战时，在参议院是以微弱的优势通过的。美国的备战也很不充分。战争后期，东部的新英格兰甚至闹着要退出联邦（哈特福德会议）。这个时期的战争仍是政治家的战争，“公众支持”是到了南北战争后期才出现的道德要素。


	5. Chapter 5

1814年 夏

马修走在曾经到访过一次的街道上。他上次离开时是黄昏；而今夜，太阳仿佛一头栽到了这片大地上，为了寻找能代替自己一时的光和热，冒失地把耸出地平面的一栋栋空屋给点着了。

罗斯将军严令禁止士兵骚扰平民，因此，尽管有很多人逃往教堂避难，仍留下了不少民居安心地点亮着烛火。远处的火光和窗内透出的烛光照亮道路，宛如夜幕下的残星。阿尔弗雷德的家是其中没有被点亮的一间。

门虚掩着。马修推开门，走进去，第一眼就看到了放在门厅正前方的肖像画。借着外面的光源，可以看到画上的人神情肃穆，右手握剑，左手伸展。看到那把剑和那身黑衣时，马修立刻明白了画像中的人是谁：乔治·华盛顿。

是阿尔弗雷德从总统府带走了他的肖像。一幅亚瑟正想付之一炬的肖像画。

马修走近，想要看得更仔细一点。但他取下背在肩上、已经上好了刺刀的步枪，迈出第一步之时，转身朝黑暗中一刺。

然而他还是慢了一步，袭击他的人显然比他更熟悉战斗。枪管反而被攥着从马修的手里抽走了；他的手臂被抓住，力道之大让他不得不松开了握枪的手指。马修被推到地上，背部毫无防备地撞上了木地板，发出一声沉闷的嘎吱声——他都不知道这是地板的惨叫，还是他的脊椎的抱怨。马修反射性地抬腿，却感到腹部陡然一沉。对方骑在了他身上。

“你瞧，马蒂。”在这场小小的打斗中占了上风的人听起来却比他凄惨得多，“你还是这么弱。”

温热的液体滴落在马修的脸上。

“你受伤了，阿尔。”马修眯起眼睛。他一点也看不清阿尔弗雷德。外边的光源被他彻底挡住了，只留下一个漆黑的轮廓。

但是阿尔弗雷德没有理会马修的担忧。“让我猜猜，亚瑟肯定为没有找到华盛顿的画像气急败坏了好一会儿吧，”他兀自嘲讽，”甚至还不死心地派你过来找？”

“我是自己过来的。”

“……我讨厌你这一点。”

“你是指我想找到你，还是我 **能** 找到你？”

“都。”

“我们彼此彼此，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德猛地松开马修的双手，掐住他的脖子。马修发出一声呜咽。阿尔弗雷德俯下身，垂下的发梢几乎扫过他的鼻尖。

“布莱登斯堡的闹剧看够了，接着轮到华盛顿，现在是我，嗯？”阿尔弗雷德低声说，“这下你满意了吗？”

尽管发出的是咄咄逼人的质问，阿尔弗雷德并不打算听马修的回答，因为他正紧紧扼住马修的喉咙。这不会杀死他，但足够让他闭嘴。

马修扣住阿尔的手，无声地挣扎。潮湿的铁锈味一阵阵地扑向他。挣扎的恍惚间，他想起亚瑟的告诫：别受伤了。

一刻之前，总统府的大火尚未燃起。亚瑟带着马修走进去，身后跟着拉了几车满载燃料的工兵。府上空无一人，重要文件和财产也都被撤走了，包括总统画像和独立宣言原件——毫无疑问，这让亚瑟大失所望，毕竟约克蒙受的损失还包括被抢走的议会权杖。

马修默默地看着亚瑟指示工兵把燃料车堆到总统府的各个角落里。易燃物安置完毕后，需要的只是一丁点儿星星之火。工兵全身而退之后，只剩他们两个站在总统府的入口，亚瑟把火苗递到他面前。“马修，你来动手。”

“诶？”马修吓了一跳，没有伸出手。

“这是对美国的报复。”火苗照亮亚瑟的脸庞，“你的正当权利。”

宾夕法尼亚大道的另一头，火舌已经包围了国会大厦。国会图书馆的三千册图书正作为薪柴熊熊燃烧。这是亚瑟和他对阿尔的报复。但不合时宜地，马修想起了关闭的约克第一图书馆，还有阿尔弗雷德留给他的格林童话。

他的心脏在胸膛里有力而缓慢地一下下跳动着，夹杂着一丝若有若无的痛楚。

“亚瑟先生，”马修摇了摇头，向后退，“抱歉。”

他不愿意去看亚瑟的表情，径直转身跑向总统府外边。

“……马修！”亚瑟喊住他。

但是亚瑟没有逼他回去，只说，“小心点。别受伤了。”

胸口深处的疼痛提示着他应该前往的方向，当然，还有他的记忆。华盛顿不大，路很好认。总统府的反方向，道路的尽头，那是阿尔弗雷德所在的地方。

既然连马修都能感受到轻微的痛感，阿尔弗雷德本人承受的痛苦一定要沉重上千百倍——而这痛苦将随着火势的蔓延，缓慢却不容置疑地加重，以至于他放开了对马修的钳制，揪住了自己的胸口。

他不容许自己发出呻吟，却不得不弓起身体，额头撞在了马修的脑袋一旁的地板上。艰难忍耐着的喘息声紧贴在马修的耳畔。

一片温暖的濡湿在马修的胸口弥漫开，而阿尔弗雷德的肩膀正抵在他的胸口上。是阿尔弗雷德的肩膀受伤了。

可是，怎么会受伤呢？在布莱登斯堡的时候，他还看见阿尔弗雷德精神抖擞地站在观战的总统边上，那个席位上的人是不会被威胁到的。

他想起来进门时看到的那幅肖像画并没有画框。

“你太鲁莽了，阿尔。”马修伸出双手，搂住阿尔。他的一只手轻轻按在阿尔弗雷德托住心脏的后背上，另一只手温柔地抚摸着那头麦穗似的金发，“你总是这么鲁莽。”

为了卸下画、破坏画框时弄伤了自己也好，毫无防备就被彻底击溃的布莱登斯堡战役也好，这一整场战争的开始、转折、终将到来的结束也好。

他们乐此不疲为对方带来的痛苦、在彼此身上刻下的伤痕也好。

“吵死了。”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙说。他的声音微微发颤。

“我替你包扎伤口，好吗？”马修轻声说道。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，但也没有妨碍马修支起上半身，而是沉默地把脸贴在他的颈窝里。他动作得很慢，还让阿尔弗雷德靠在自己的肩头缓了一会儿。马修搀着阿尔弗雷德站起来，走到客厅，把他在沙发上放下。

首先生起壁炉的火。仿佛有了来自内侧的光源，就能把这间小屋从外边世界的混乱和纷争之中剥离出去。这个他说不上陌生、但也绝不算是熟悉的地方，这里没有什么变化，除了墙上又多挂了几幅风格迥异的画，就连咖啡杯被落在桌上的位置都和他上次来时一样。

他在阿尔弗雷德说的地方找到医疗用品，备齐了热水和干净的织物。马修脱下阿尔弗雷德的制服外套和上衣。壁炉的火光怜爱地披在他身上，却也把他的胸膛、手臂、肩窝上那些细小的伤痕残酷地指给了马修。

“你还是像以前那样冲在最前线吗？”处理好伤口、完成包扎后，马修问，“我猜不会有人像我一样好心了。”

“我训练的那些民兵也不会调转枪头冲我开枪。”阿尔弗雷德回击道。

“确实。他们会更喜欢赛跑。”马修微笑着说。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德如鲠在喉。他的兄弟永远知道怎样让他闭嘴——布莱登斯堡的溃逃绝对是他一辈子的耻辱，没有之一：他眼睁睁看着六千民兵争先恐后地朝后方败逃。何况这直接导致了华盛顿的沦陷。更何况这是在亚瑟和马修的面前。

“抱歉，阿尔。”可马修也永远都是先道歉的那个，并且也能够取得他轻而易举的原谅。

阿尔弗雷德赌气地别开视线。马修抖开毯子，让它落到阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，遮住了他的伤口，“我的意思是，别老是弄伤自己。就算死不了，我们感受到的痛苦是没有差别的。”

“有的。”阿尔弗雷德拉起毯子，在沙发上倒下，把自己缩成一团，“我们的痛苦要长久多了，不是吗？”

心脏收缩时传来的奇妙痛感代替马修做出了回答。

他们都没再说话。他在阿尔弗雷德边上蹲下来，手肘撑在膝盖上，端详起他的面庞来。阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛，眉头紧蹙，抿紧的嘴角朝两边下垂。壁炉的火光在他的额角镀上一层温柔的晚霞，倒让他看起来更委屈了。马修哑然失笑——明明这个人才是挑起事端的那一个。

不过好吧，仅限这个时间、这个地点，阿尔弗雷德确实可以委屈那么一小会儿。

马修站起来，小心翼翼、尽量不发出声音地，往壁炉里添了点木柴，接着走到门厅那儿把肖像画搬到客厅，放在阿尔弗雷德醒來后睁眼就能看到的沙发脚下。他最后看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，后者看起来已经沉入了不安的梦乡。他离开客厅，走出了阿尔弗雷德的家。 

关上大门后，马修的第一反应是扭头去看总统府方向的火光。火舌在沉重的夜幕下张牙舞爪，将群星吞没。堆进总统府的燃料足够烧个一天一夜，那么天亮之后，这火炬是否能将太阳也纳入自己、一并燃尽呢？

这一转头也让马修看到了站在不远处的亚瑟。亚瑟原本倚在一扇漆黑的窗户旁边，鲜红色的军服在夜色中仿佛另一簇烈焰；马修看到他时，他正弯腰提起放在脚边的煤油灯，看起来好像还有点惊慌失措。

马修会心一笑，小跑下台阶、来到亚瑟的跟前，从他手上接过煤油灯，“好巧啊，亚瑟先生。没有违规的士兵来骚扰这边的居民吧？”

“啊、嗯。这附近我都检查了一遍，没有问题。”亚瑟揉了揉后脑勺的头发，对马修道了谢，视线却越过马修的肩膀，望向他身后那座被壁炉和烛火的光亮填满了的屋子。

温暖的火光在亚瑟祖母绿的眼底轻轻摇曳。但那双眼睛的主人没能等到它将只属于今晚的眷恋刻进深处，就用冷静而忧愁的睫毛将双眼遮住了。亚瑟睁开眼睛，转身领着马修向着来时的路走去。

马修静静地等着亚瑟走出一点距离，才跟在他身后走上去，始终保持着一定的距离。直到将那条街道丢弃在身后，马修才说道，“太好了呢。”

“什么太好了？”

“嗯，”马修认真地想了想，“和亚瑟先生遇到。这样不用担心回营帐的时候走错路了。”

“……别这么说。”亚瑟咕哝道。这都让他不知道是应该感到欣慰还是歉疚了。他当然不会承认是他隔着半条街走在马修的后面——只是恰好走了同一方向——一路跟到这里来的，而马修从来不会拆穿他。

“另外，他没事。”马修语气随意地说。

“……是吗？”亚瑟清了清嗓子，“好得很。就是说还能挨会儿揍。”

马修苦笑了一下。“还要继续吗？”

“对。为了谈判桌上的筹码。”亚瑟说，“下周我们去巴尔的摩。首相在考虑把韦尔斯利将军派过来。”

“您是打算直接把美国收复了吗……”

亚瑟冷笑一声，“倒也不是不行。”

马修惊恐地看着亚瑟的背影。

“内阁已经开始谈判了，”亚瑟接着说道，“地点选在尼德兰的根特。”

“佛兰德斯吗？听说那里有很美丽的街道呢。”马修回想了一下那片他鲜少到访的旧大陆。跨越大西洋的路途太过遥远了，他最多只到过英格兰所在的海岛上。更久之前，弗朗西斯带他去过一次巴黎，但那时的他还太过稚嫩。听说十几年来巴黎也经历了剧变。但无论如何，欧陆对他来说更多地存在于书本、地图册和人们口口相传的故事之中。

“想亲眼去看看吗？”

马修眼睛一亮，“您是说……”

“偶尔去欧陆过个温暖的冬天也不错。或者，如果你想的话，可以来伦敦和我一起过圣诞。”亚瑟顿了一下，依旧背对着马修，小声说，“……要是你担心只身一人会寂寞的话，叫上那小子也不是不行。只是为了你自己。”

马修愣了一下。微笑在他的脸上舒展开来。“嗯，我会的，亚瑟先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：
> 
> 1\. 华盛顿大火（Burning of Washington）：1814年8月24日，罗伯特·罗斯将军带领英军攻占了华盛顿，并烧毁大量公共建筑，其中包括美国国会大厦和总统府。这是英军对于美军火烧约克和劫掠多佛港等行为的报复。大火后，总统府重建，重新粉刷后成为今天的白宫。
> 
> 2\. 当时的国会图书馆在国会大厦内部，内有3000卷藏书，全部被付之一炬。战后，杰斐逊将自己的个人藏书馆卖给政府，以偿个人欠债、援助了国会图书馆的重建。
> 
> 3\. 布莱登斯堡战役（The Battle of Bladensburg）：布莱登斯堡位于马里兰州，距华盛顿仅14公里。1814年8月24日，6500美国民兵对阵1500英兵，战败后溃逃。因其撤退的仓促混乱，后被戏称为“布莱登斯堡赛跑（Bladensburg Races）”。这一战役被视作美军最耻辱的一战。詹姆斯·麦迪逊总统和政府官员出席观战（也是唯一一次总统亲临观战），战败后逃往马里兰州的溪镇。第一夫人多莉·麦迪逊在撤离白宫时组织奴隶和员工们带走了有价值的物品，包括华盛顿的画像。
> 
> 4\. 巴尔的摩：1814年9月13日，英军向巴尔的摩港口的麦克亨利要塞进攻，但遭遇巴尔的摩民兵的坚决抵抗，久攻不下（和华盛顿轻易失陷形成了鲜明对比）。罗斯将军牺牲于这场战役中。顺带一提，星条旗歌诞生于这场战役中。
> 
> 5\. 时任英国首相利物浦伯爵曾希望威灵顿公爵，即韦尔斯利将军，前去加拿大指挥并赢得战争。得亏威灵顿公爵留在了欧洲，不然百日王朝可能就是另一个结局了。
> 
> 6\. 随着拿破仑在1814年战败，英国改变了方针，与美国和谈。谈判于1814年8月在尼德兰王国的根特开始举行，直到12月24日签订《根特和约》。华盛顿大火、巴尔的摩战役均发生在谈判期间。


	6. Chapter 6

1815年 冬

历经四个月的拉锯战之后，谈判终于赶在平安夜当天异常平淡地落下了帷幕。入冬之初，阿尔弗雷德差点就跟着气急败坏的约翰·昆西·亚当斯一块儿回了新大陆，多亏有克莱拉着亚当斯、马修拉着阿尔弗雷德。最终，就谈判结果而言，英美双方平局，美国和英属北美的边界维持原样。被夹在中间的马修，也就只能以一声叹息作为结束的感想：不好不坏，对他来说已经是最合适的结果。

由于和谈拖了太久，以至于签署日的后一天就是圣诞节，所以除了需要把消息送回祖国的信使们，代表们纷纷决定留在根特庆祝节日，正好也趁此机会休憩、游历些时日。亚瑟本打算陪马修（并顺便带上阿尔弗雷德）去更热闹一点的布鲁塞尔；但就在他们收拾好行装准备离开住处时，居然在旅店的门口看到了一位他们都很熟悉的老朋友：弗朗西斯。

听着亚瑟立刻开始即兴发挥他过去十几年从欧洲各处战场搜刮来的最新脏话丢向他的“手下败将”，阿尔弗雷德凑到马修耳边：“你给弗朗西斯写信了？”

马修习以为常地点点头：“弗朗西斯先生说会来根特。我还以为他要赶不上了。”

阿尔弗雷德也习以为常地拉着马修在大厅里找了个角落坐下。“可能赶不上才比较好吧？”他自言自语道。另一边，两个人已经从动口升级到动手了。

“是吗？”马修看起来一点都不担心，反而高兴地说，“不也挺好的吗？”

弗朗西斯以为期一天的胜利结束了这场微不足道的小战役——第无数次地，他以一桌丰盛的晚餐成功劝诱了亚瑟。他把亚瑟丢进马车里，还没来得及整理头发和衣服，就回过身亲切地朝跑向他的阿尔弗雷德和马修打招呼。

他们坐上了去巴黎的马车。抵达巴黎的时候已经是凌晨，他们就在穿过一座座城镇和森林的时候听过了平安夜十二点敲响的钟声。而巴黎，即便同时经历着革命和纷争、享乐和浮华的洗濯，仍摇曳着温柔静谧的灯火将他们迎接入怀。弗朗西斯在他拉丁区的家中做足了准备，毕竟他也很久没有见过马修和阿尔弗雷德了；帮厨的人还要早点回到家人身边，就把他们祝福的心意留在了餐桌上和厨房里。

圣诞的后一天，亚瑟执意要回伦敦去，并就是否要带上马修（和阿尔弗雷德）同行的问题又和弗朗西斯打了一架。这次的结果是亚瑟的胜利，尽管是弗朗西斯坏笑着妥协了——亚瑟不得不坦白了出来，自己已经买好了从英格兰回新大陆的两张船票，新年过后就出航。

至于马修和阿尔弗雷德，他们俩依旧在角落里默默地观战，并心照不宣地决定将这三天里发生的情景永远记住。

——虽然阿尔弗雷德在拿到亚瑟交给他的船票之后立马改了主意。

“为什么是魁北克？”他难以置信地盯着印在这张小纸片上的地点。利物浦—魁北克。“难道不是纽约更好吗？？”

“我是送马修回去。”亚瑟冷淡地哼了一声，没看阿尔弗雷德一眼，“别搞错了，你可是顺便的那个。”

“我好受伤！”

“很好。“亚瑟不假思索。

“好了，好了。”马修笑着说，“你可以在我家再待几天，阿尔。我们很久没有一块儿滑冰了。”

“我感觉自己被骗了。”阿尔弗雷德愤愤地说。

“赶紧消失。我就当给马修买了个双人间。”

“我才不要给英国充盈国库呢。”阿尔弗雷德冲亚瑟吐了吐舌头，把船票塞到外套内侧的口袋里，捞起行李，一溜烟地跑上了登船桥。先行一步之前，还不忘拍拍马修的肩膀，“你也绝对不能哦马蒂！”

“我想他的意思是要我去船上陪他。”马修朝消失在船舷边阿尔挥挥手，转身对眉毛拧成了麻花的亚瑟说。不管怎样，“谢谢您，亚瑟先生。”

“……偶尔也让我做些兄长该做的事情吧。”亚瑟摆了摆手，脸颊上泛起一丝绯红。他对上马修的视线，扬起嘴角。原来不知不觉间，马修的身高已经超过他了，面庞也逐渐褪去了孩童的天真稚气。但他还是伸出手，揉了揉马修的头顶，“这次——辛苦你了。”

“不。”马修温和地笑了，“这也是为我自己而战。”

“是吗。”亚瑟的眼角流露出宽慰的神色，“我很高兴听到你这么说，马修。”

码头的钟声响起来。邮船将在半点后起锚。“那么，”马修提起他的行李箱，后退两步，向亚瑟微鞠一躬，然后转身朝登船桥小跑着赶过去。

尽管是在午后登上船，但马修直到黄昏才带着行李回到客舱。这是因为在他寻找房间号时路过了休息厅，并且很不幸地，刚好被已经坐在那里的阿尔弗雷德看到了。阿尔弗雷德隔着人群大喊一声“马蒂”，于是在场的所有人面面相觑，兴致勃勃地寻找起了或许存在的、另一个和他同名的人。可惜的是，并没有。马修只好在难得一遇的万众瞩目之下走到阿尔弗雷德旁边。

阿尔弗雷德坐在窗前的一张小桌上，桌上放着一盘没收拾干净的国际象棋。或许是开工前在这里打发时间的水手们留下的，或许是已经开始打发时间的其他乘客摆给下一对棋手的。除了双王之外，棋盘上只剩五个棋子，车马对车双相。“和棋。”马修喃喃自语。

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德朝马修露出笑脸，“感觉是个好兆头。”

马修心领神会地笑了。如果能不损兵折将，那就再好不过了——尽管那样的话就不叫国际象棋了。这么想着，他发现阿尔弗雷德推倒了棋盘上的残员，把所有的棋子都摆上了初始位置。“我得先去放行李，阿尔。”

“我很快就会打败你的！”

“你在过去输掉的四百五十一局之前也是这么说的。”

“我一直有磨练技术。”阿尔弗雷德自信满满。

“好吧。”

马修叹了口气，在阿尔弗雷德对面坐了下来。

酣战一整个下午之后，休息室里的人来来去去，阿尔弗雷德的败绩极其稳定地新添三场。

马修：“呵。”

“还是这么不留情。”阿尔弗雷德恨恨地说，“你就只有下棋能赢我。”

“做饭也比你强。”马修说。

“那就只有下棋和做饭。”

“是是。”

马修举手投降。他重新拿起行李，阿尔弗雷德也跟在他身后站起来。

他们离开休息厅，穿过大厅。并肩和阿尔弗雷德走在长廊上，马修开口说道，“请你保证以后不要再来骚扰我了，阿尔。”

“嗯——你赢了三局，那我姑且先保证个三十年吧。”

“我怎么没跟你提四千五百四十年呢？”

阿尔弗雷德大笑起来。“再说了，”他拍了拍马修的肩膀，“这种事情我也没法一个人决定嘛。”

走到他们的房间门前，阿尔弗雷德拿出钥匙打开门，站在外边比了个邀请的动作。马修十分受用地先走了进去。等阿尔弗雷德关上门之后，马修回过身，看着他，认真地说，“我会赶上你。”

阿尔弗雷德无言地望向他。马修用力握了握行李的把手，继续说道，“我下定决心了。我不会再让你威胁到我。今后，我会成为能够和你并肩而行、互相牵制的存在——以我的方式。”

“马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德忽然抓住马修的手，将他朝自己的方向轻轻一拉，伸出另一只手抢过马修的行李，直接往地上一丢。

行李撞在地板上的巨响引来了隔壁乘客的骂声；阿尔弗雷德当然不会理睬，他正急着用空出来的另一只手接住马修，好把他环抱在自己胸前。马修温暖而潮湿、沾了点枫糖的甜味的气息轻轻挠着阿尔的耳根，让他不由自主地握紧了马修的肩膀，“你是不是长高了一点？”

“你就想说这个吗？”马修有些好笑，“阿尔，我迟早会跟你一样高。”

“那你可得好好努力一下了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“不用你说。而且，”马修挣扎了一下（于是阿尔弗雷德恋恋不舍地松开手），将阿尔弗雷德推开半臂远的距离，抬起脸，在他的嘴角啄了一下，“那样才更方便接吻，呃？”

阿尔弗雷德感到他心中的阿巴拉契亚山脉坍塌了，山河湖湾泥石流一路冲刺栽倒跌进了大西洋谷底的裂口。

“马——蒂——”他又抓住了马修的肩膀，但是忘了控制他那异于常人的力道，马修倒抽了一口气。他跳舞似地转了半圈，把马修平放在了床上，他则撑在马修上边。蔚蓝色的的大海用汹涌澎湃的波涛向着日出时分泛紫的朝霞发出质问，“你要负责。”

“哦，”马修挑起眉毛，“凡事得有个先来后到吧？”

“那么，”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，睫毛紧张地纠缠在一起，“再吻我一次。”

马修抬起双手，沿着阿尔弗雷德两颊的曲线捧住他的脸，将他拉近自己，然后触上那两瓣嘴唇。和他自己的不一样，有些干燥、总是带着咖啡的苦味、还奇妙地带着阳光和海水的咸味。

这次他们没有再分开。就连各自胸膛里的两颗心脏也紧紧贴在一起，有力地挑战着征服彼此。在重新分离之前，他们终归要激烈地竞争一番，就好像海浪为了追逐遥远的朝霞，将会毫不留情地吞没岛屿、摧残陆地，直到落入大洋的怀抱；就好像朝霞为了贴近巨浪，也要心甘情愿地飞跃过无数云层，把自己投向深不见底的地上。

究竟是海浪将要吞噬天际，还是朝霞将要把水面给映成自己的斑斓？阿尔弗雷德已经彻底放弃了克制自己，笨拙而又急切地想要把马修揉进自己的身体里。马修搂住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，泛红的指尖穿过秋天田野似的金发。他一遍又一遍地呼唤着阿尔弗雷德的名字，回答他的只有一个接一个的、疾风骤雨般的亲吻。热切的吻落在他的发梢、鼻尖、肩头、胸口和腰间；浪潮离去之后也会在沙滩和峭壁上留下属于自己和时间的刻痕。

在海与天的间隙之中游荡的月亮和群星静悄悄地见证着一切。只有它们永远知道：海浪未曾离去，时刻盘旋在水面下雀跃地等待旭日；朝霞未曾褪去，而是洒落在了落叶、泡沫、碎石的身畔，终将随着江流汇入大洋。或许他们从一开始就没有经历过分离，即便有，也从未长久，就好像万千雨水其中的挥之即去的一滴。

可谁又知道，那竟会如此刻骨铭心呢？

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 注：
> 
> 1\. 根特条约 （Treaty of Ghent）于1814年12月24日在尼德兰联合王国的根特（今属比利时）签署。此条约使英美关系大体回到了战前状态，双方都没有领土损失。谈判于1814年8月开始，美国派出的谈判代表团有亨利·克莱（民主-共和党的领袖），约翰·昆西·亚当斯（约翰·亚当斯的长子，后任美国第六任总统），以及艾伯特·加勒廷等人。


End file.
